Talk:Bonnie/@comment-26424024-20150830112038
Bonnie is a purple bunny with reddish eyes and double ears complete with a red bow tie and a guitar. Hello there Bonnie. How are you. Bonnie, why not? you not have no a Friends? (Humans) and (animatronics)? I can ask you Question it's ok? 1. why'd you hated Humans? and kids? 2. are you try kills Humans and kids? Why? :( 3. Freddy Fazbear Boss Right? yes or no? 4. Who did told you? someone try told you wanted try kills People? 5.someone or Freddy Fazbear did try told you? it's Example: Freddy Fazbear says " I wants you kills People and Kids" like that. 6. Real you're animatronic (Robot) Real your name Bonnie? right? Bonnie the Bunny Lavender Guitarist in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Band Show Stage. 7. Real where you Lived there Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place (Pizzeria) Right? 8. I saw there my computer showed me I found there where you live (house) they says " 740 PA-405, Hughesville, Pennsylvania 17737. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Hughesville, PA Roundtown. (570) 584-516785. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place." and "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza co Restaurant 210 Main St Hartstown, PA 16131 8146790020" (Businesses). 12. see. Bonnie it's Bonnie Bonnie run trailer 13. why'd you followed him? there shadow freddy?? I was checked there named Evil-doer RWQFSFASXC? right? I know this Shadow Bonnie it's called ghost. someone who told you? mean from your body in ... Shadow Bonnie and you too? Shadow Freddy try talked with you right? wait min...Shadow Freddy says " Freddy, I want you talk him old Foxy" mean wanted fight with old Foxy.Shadow Freddy did told him old Freddy. I know who you are. Dark Form/Ghost why are you followed him Shadow Freddy?...NO FREDDY FAZBEAR, BONNIE, CHICA, FOXY! YOU CAN'T FOLLOW HIM! Shadow Freddy, CAN TRY KILLS YOU Animatronics dies that's easy. what happened to you Broken up..(sighs) I saw there my game Shadow Freddy says "follow me." see.. where are you go there too darks..Ghost. some you have your in body (ghost)..in my mind told me. I must let you know Mr. Freddy and you too all Animatronics can what happens. I wish you stay away from him Shadow Freddy Dark Form/Ghost. "Stop the Security Guard from progressing, Free the Children's souls who haunt the Animatronics" Remember I told you before who did killed children (5) it's him his named Mike S. mean Mike Schmidt did it. mean hated the children (5). and Animatronics too. don't know why. I just tell you try help you. Purple Guy, Purple Man...(evil) Purple man same Shadow Freddy have Purple.The Purple Freddy the Killer lures the animatronics with in the minigames. see.The Killer's dead body stuffed inside Springtrap. "Springtrap Jumpscare Left Springtrap Bonnie's jump scare from the doorway."Shadow Animatronics (shadow, ghosts, soul)-mean death the same like people and kids and animals too. we not live mean death. from your Body. mean all have Body. some there have named Toy Bonnie Bonbon. have one shadow and all Animatronics have. If you try kill him die than and death.. man's body out of body ghost alive. that's easy same men or women.Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie. .Animatronics (alive) (you are not die.) that's easy. see. mean watch out there Shadow Freddy Dark Form/Ghost.Be careful. If shadow try touched you. you turn Evil. can happens Animatronics easy. I'm VL that's my name. (I cannot I can't hear and I cannot talk. I can talk but few not too much.) easy I'm very shy and smile. yeah. very so shy. I must let you know. and Remember don't follow him Shadow Freddy. he'll can try kills you all animatronics. I saw there game. 16. i'll fix you. I mean I wish you need change new Robotics (animatronics). you're are not Fired. ok. they man are wrong. don't listen to him. ok. you're not Fired. they people can will help you and teach you more. i'm not sure. I likes you Bonnie! :) i'll teach you more and i'll show you my computer. I wish I wanted stay with you. and animatronics.